


Red Wine

by testtickles



Category: The Lost Legacy, Uncharted
Genre: F/F, hhhholy shit the game comes out tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testtickles/pseuds/testtickles
Summary: “What?” She asked. Did she just lean towards a random woman’s bosom? Yes. Meaningfully? No. Did she regret it? Definitely not. Tall, dark, and made-up, Chloe Frazer captured the attention of Nadine. She wore a short, backless dress, black heels and earrings that dangled from each ear. A new shock surged through her body and stopped at her core.They had to meet at some point, right?slight alternate universe where rafe never died, didn’t get betrayed by nadine, and got avery’s treasure.





	Red Wine

Nadine had never enjoyed dolling herself up. It forced her under a great amount of unwanted stress.

 

It was a nice surprise when Rafe dialed her up, though. He was attending a fancy shareholder meeting and thought it’d be safe to have extra protection, then Nadine teased him about missing her. He brushed it off and explained it was last-minute and that he’d pay for transportation and her formalwear. She agreed.

Soon after that, she was sitting in one of Rafe’s jets and on her way to the States. Nadine fooled around in the plane from when they were in the air until they were descending.

Her favorite discoveries were two large fridges filled with assorted beers, wines and cocktail mixers; a cabin of beds wider than the one she owned; not one, but  _ two,  _ gold-plated toilets (honestly, how much luxury do you really need?); and a small movie theater. Rafe’s motto was ‘go big or go home’ and he most definitely did  _ not _ want to go home.

Nadine would’ve opened a bottle of Jack and got nicely buzzed if it wasn’t for the pilot interrupting to announce their arrival. When she looked out the window, she saw a bold cityline dotted with thin clouds.

Nadine dressed in her formal wear: a sleeveless gray top, flowing black dress pants and low heels. She liked the pull-on bottoms for their ease to put on and take off. If things were going to get rough, she needed something flexible. 

As she walked down the steps of the jet, Rafe called her name from a black limo waiting on the runway. He came off as very suave and kissed Nadine’s hand. She caught Rafe frowning and waited until the chauffeur turned to open her door, then punched his shoulder. “Jealous?” She asked. “Hell no.” His tone said  _ hell yes _ .

The sun hung low in the sky, yet it still blinded Nadine as she gazed out the window of Rafe’s car. Was this New York or Chicago? Los Angeles or Orlando? Nadine struck out Orlando and LA; the sun was definitely not hot enough, even if it was nearly gone.

While Nadine was staring at the city, Rafe explained how the night would play out.

“You’re going to have to mingle while I’m in the meeting. It might be a while, so do whatever you want to pass the time. Hey, are you listening?” He stopped, then called her name. She turned her head towards him. “Did you hear a word I said?” He asked. Nadine nodded. “Mingle, pass the time and save your ass if I need to.” He laughed then shook his head. “Everything except the last part. What were you looking at?”

“The city.” Nadine answered simply.

“Ok. So there are no cities in Africa that need Shoreline's services?” Rafe responded.

“Of course Africa has those cities. But I never see them in their prime. There’s always corrupted militants or children dying in the streets,” she explained with a hint of annoyance at Rafe’s ignorance. “There is life here. Not a civil war or rebellion in sight.”

Rafe was going to accuse her of ruining the mood before the car parked outside of a fancy hotel. The chauffeur told them they had arrived and to enjoy themselves. As they exited, Rafe’s face turned grim. When they were halfway up the stone steps of the hotel entrance, he turned to Nadine. “Do you have a gun?” he asked flatly.

“Why, do you want to punch your own ticket?” she asked, then changed expression. “No, I don’t have one. Do you?”

He unbuttoned his black suit jacket and revealed his pistol. “I never leave home without one. If I’m not out by midnight, come to the business room. Don’t open the door too fast, if you open it at all. It’s in a deserted hallway left of the convention room. The door is thin. If I’m out early I’ll text you.” She took his hint that he wanted her to eavesdrop and wait for him to leave, bloody-handed or no.

After re-buttoning his jacket, they strolled to the ballroom. Classical music oozed from large ceiling speakers. A waltz. About a hundred people, plus a giant chandelier, filled the room.

A quick shock of anxiety traveled through Nadine’s strong body. She felt the same way at the Rossi Estate auction before she ran into Victor Sullivan.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice Rafe saying goodbye and leaving. While she was leaning over to ask where the refreshments were, an unfamiliar set of eyes trained on her.

“Are my breasts speaking to you on a spiritual level, lovely?” Nadine snapped out of her trance and looked up at the woman who was talking to her.

“What?” She asked. Did she just lean towards a random woman’s bosom? Yes. Meaningfully? No. Did she regret it? Definitely not. Tall, dark, and made-up, Chloe Frazer captured the attention of Nadine. She wore a short, backless dress, black heels and earrings that dangled from each ear. A new shock surged through her body and stopped at her core.

She peered into Nadine’s eyes to make sure they weren’t glassy anymore. “Ah, forget it. It was an accident, I’m sure. The fumes are getting to me, too.” She smiled, swirling a tall glass of red wine. Nadine was probably still gawking at her, but she didn’t mind. She looked like a glass of wine herself.

“Care to explain?” Nadine asked. The other chuckled deeply, then sipped her wine.

“People are smoking all types of things here. Outside. In the bathrooms.” Nadine nodded, searching for people with cigarettes or a weed. “I thought you and shorty were up to that when you two walked in. You looked super high.”

“Can’t say I use drugs. If it’s  _ that _ kind of party I’m sure I’ll leave soon.” She says. Of course, Chloe doesn’t know that she isn’t allowed to leave until midnight, but Nadine doesn’t need to tell her that. “I wouldn’t like to taint my reputation by showing my face.”

Chloe swirled her drink. “Ah, I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You’re the leader of the paramilitary group. What was it again?” She asked curiously. 

“Shoreline.” Nadine answered. She wondered if Chloe was working with anyone in the news or if she was a trophy wife. “I haven’t heard of you before. Should I?” 

“I would hope not. Publicization of my job would make it much more difficult.” She tutted, “where are my manners? Chloe Frazer, pleased to meet you.” She held out her hand in greeting.

Nadine accepted without hesitation and gave her a confident smile. “If I may ask, what is your profession? I assume you aren’t an assassin?” She asked and watched Chloe’s shake her head. 

“Far from it. I’m a collector of antiquities.” She said with a slight bow, “and I’m sure that I don’t need to expand on that?” 

“No need. I find searching for lost cities very educational. Long lost history discovered again, the personal lives of locals… It fascinates me.” Nadine responds with wonder. 

Chloe lightly nudges her arm. “Sounds like you’ve got a thing for treasure hunting. With Shoreline at your beck and call, I wonder if anyone would consider going up against you.”

“Are you making a business proposition with me?” Nadine asked. 

“Depends. Are you interested?”

“Buy a lady a drink first?” 

Chloe laughed again and threw up her hands in playful surrender, “glad to see you’ve got your priorities straight, love.” She led her to the curved table of the bar, her hand resting on the small of her back. “Pick your poison.” She offered. 

Nadine ordered peach rum. The taste was similar to the spiked lemon tea she once had at a party, and Nadine loved tea.

“Now then; let's talk business.” Chloe said as soon as they were outside the ballroom. “I’ve tracked down the resting place of the Tusk of Ganesh. My competitor is an Indian insurgent with an army, like yours.” 

Nadine listened intently, her eyes fell to the photo on Chloe’s phone. “Who’s that?” She asked.

A scruffy man with round glasses stood between two of his men. Nadine recognized him in an instant. “Oh, Asav? My competitor. Thankfully, he doesn’t know I’m after it, and having the element of surprise is a nice advantage.” She explained. “Along with some firepower. That’s where  _ you _ come in.” 

She was silent. Working for or against Asav wasn’t something she planned on doing.  _ Again _ . “If - when we find the tusk, how much is my cut?” Nadine asked. She could settle for less than half, and expected to be paid after they retrieve it. 

“Depends on how much you participate. I was thinking... fifty percent? Need to keep myself on my feet.” Chloe smiled. “I’m sure my demands aren’t unreasonable.”

“Did you derive your ‘demands’ from a high-school syllabus? Participation points might round my grade up? No more than three tardies or an office referral?” Nadine teased with a grin.

“You want to go  _ back  _ to hell? I know you’re hardcore and all, but  _ damn. _ ” Chloe said. “I don’t need to dress code your men for showing their shoulders?”

Nadine chuckled and Chloe joined. She was pleased at how casual the deal was. Chloe wasn’t warning her that she’d never find another treasure like the Tusk or holding a gun to her head, unlike past partners. 

“I hope this isn’t causing you much stress.” Chloe piped, finishing her drink. “I’m sure you and _shorty_ are caught up with other things, and you’ve got a massive company to run.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She responded confidently, “but you’re rather straightforward. I assume the Tusk is something you hope to get your hands on soon, or that you’re desperate.” 

Chloe lost her smile. “Rather not tell.” 

Nadine nodded. She knew that she touched a nerve. “In that case, when will you be ready?”

“What time are you leaving? Getting eight hours of sleep is the recommended amount for a full day of work.” Chloe grinned again. 

“You just love talking about school, don’t you?” Nadine smiled and leaned against the wall. “Should I bring any snacks for the trip?” She teased. 

“MREs should work out fine.” Chloe said, switching apps to the phone. “How are you with boats? Here, put in your cell. I’ll talk you through it when the plans are in front of me.”

Nadine accepted the phone and typed in her number. “That is decided on your boat is with me. But I’d like to fly back to Africa and tell my crew.” 

“Arrived here in style, eh? Didn’t figure a woman like  _ yourself _ fancied luxury.” Chloe mused.

Nadine returned the cell. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When I picture Nadine Ross, she’s got a gun in one hand and an artifact in the other.”

“It comes with the job. I’m sure you’d change your tune if I offered you a ride?” Nadine implored. Rafe wouldn’t mind if she brought her new partner back home. Hell, maybe he’d  _ ease off  _ with the awful flirting. 

Chloe was surprised. That wasn’t the first time tonight someone offered her a ride. She gagged at the thought of ruining her new dress when he asked. It also wasn’t the best time to be thinking about that when someone who _definitely_ _was her type_ agreed to work with her. “Point taken.” 

Nadine smiled. “It’s a long flight, so I suggest packing everything tonight.” The flight was 16 hours, so if they left right now they’d arrive in Cape Town the next afternoon. “We can sleep on the way over: the plane has beds.”

“Nothing like a little get-to-know you by sleeping together.” Chloe joked. 

“There’s more than one bed, you know.”

“Ah. Ignore my previous comment, then.”

“I planned on it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> um this has been a work in progress for so many weeks, , , , id like to thank midnightanddiamonds and fortunefading on tunglr dot hell bc they helped , , , so much, , thank u guys


End file.
